


Coffee Shop Soap Opera

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: The local coffee shop has a little soap opera going on as Shield University's local player, Bucky Barnes, has suddenly stopped his casual dating.  Could he be taken in by Clint Barton and Darcy Lewis, the couple that’s been flirting with him?  Most people think so, including his best friend, Steve Rogers.  Steve’s doing his best to capture the whole story in his sketches while he lays bets with his own partners, Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: BBB Special Events, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo





	Coffee Shop Soap Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Quote taken from [8-3-1](https://youtu.be/hh0qalKSPp4) by Lisa Stansfield
> 
> I couldn’t get the story to gel for me, but this idea made me giggle. Also had a side note - the coffee shop’s owned by Phil Coulson and Bucky works for him. Coulson went to interrupt once, but Tony Stark interfered, showing him how his customer base had jumped ever since the show started. 
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon - Art & Admire - @buckybarnesbingo  
> Star-Spangled Bingo - I1 - Coffee Shop AU - @star-spangled-bingo  
> Winterhawk Bingo - N4 - Steve Rogers - @winterhawkbingo

[](https://imgur.com/QUpRHbm)

[ ](https://imgur.com/wfNkYFh)

_8 - 3 - 1_

_Eight letters, three words, one meaning_

_~Lisa Stansfield_


End file.
